Ellali and Daniel
Ellali and Daniel is one of the main relationships of the Greenhouse, seen in the The Greenhouse TV series. Relationship Season 1 In the beginning Daniel served more as a rival to Ellali in the Greenhouse. The two didn't see eye to eye with one another, as Ellali is trying to stick up for her younger brother; Alfie Reshef. Throughout the first half of the season, the two have little interaction, however when they do interact, it's usually as rivals through challenges and defending her fellow Ravens against the Eagles, to which Daniel's the one to stand up to her. However half way through the season, the two come together, after Natalie has come back from a supposed trip to a tennis camp. They originally meet up out in the school grounds at night, talking to each other on a bench. Through this the two decide to begin investigations into Natalie's strange behaviour. Through this it's clear that their beginning to show more trust in each other. When they manage to work out that Natalie's been hypnotised they get Mati and Dina to design another hypno-wheel in order to free Natalie, trying desperately to keep things under wraps from prying eyes. After the formation of Team Galapagos later in the season, Daniel helps Ellali to lead the team in their battle with Ze'ev's forces. When Iftach comes back from his visit to the hole, and tries to get everyone to stop fighting against the villains, in order to stop them from killing Ellali's mother. However Daniel stands up to Iftach in defence of Ellali and their investigation. Ellali is then forced to step in to stop them fighting, eventually making the decision to continue. After stopping the bad guys and saving the Greenhouse, Ellali says goodbye to Daniel, as she heads down the corridor, kissing Daniel and leaving. Later at home she calls one of either Daniel or Iftach over to her house, it's currently unknown who she called. Season 2 In Season 2, Ellali goes up against Daniel and the rest of the Eagles in a hiking challenge with the rest of the Ravens. Throughout this challenge, it's shown that Daniel and Ellali still have high neutral respect for one another, while the challenge is going on. During the morning of the second day, it's found that Ellali has sabotaged the Ravens camp, all in order to get in good with Daniel. Ellali then betrays her Raven friends and helps the Eagles during the rest of the challenged. During Daniel and Iftach's big fight, Ellali works with Sophie to try and break up the fight and take the Raven's flag. However when Sophie takes it a step too far and falls backwards off a cliff, Ellali helps Daniel to try and pull Sophie up, failing to do so in the end. Later in the hospital Ellali waits on Sophie with Daniel, sitting outside in the waiting area. This is when Daniel properly meets Ellali's mum; Naomi Reshef. Later back at the Greenhouse, Ellali is shown to be growing further apart from Iftach, as she begins to fall for Daniel. Eventually Ellali transfers to the Eagles, switching with Natalie Klein. During her first few nights as a part of the Eagles, Ellali is forced to sleep on the couch in the Eagles dormitory, where Daniel accompanies her, sleeping in a sleeping bag on the floor, watching her throughout the night. Later, Daniel defends Ellali, alongside Alfie against the rest of the Eagles, who are unhappy about her replacing Natalie. Later in the season, after the collapse in of the hole, Daniel comes to see his girlfriend at the hospital, helping her to recuperate in the hospital, where he begins to realise that Ellali belongs with Iftach. Soon after Daniel and Ellali work together in order to save Iftach, who is being kept prisoner at a strange hospital. Eventually after saving the world once more, Daniel finally decides that Ellali should go back to the Ravens and that their relationship should end. Season 3 During the first half of the third season of the Greenhouse, Ellali aids both Daniel and his father in helping to hide Omar Al-Sharif from the president/dictator or Novaya; Rafik Al-Sharif . The pair also worked in investigating Ze'ev's reappearance and the revival of The Sparrows Team in the Greenhouse. Eventually after managing to stop Ze'ev, the two end up together. Category:Relationships Category:Original Relationships Category:Together